howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaknog
Yaknog is a drink first seen prepared by Astrid in Gift of the Night Fury during the festival of Snoggletog. It is a thick, slimy, white and yellowish colored drink and it is shown to have a very horrible taste. History In Gift of the Night Fury, after the dragon's sudden departure, all the Vikings are very depressed, especially Hiccup and the gang. Astrid however, tries her best to keep up the Snoggletog cheer. So the next morning, she comes up with a new drink she prepared herself that she calls as 'Yaknog', which she hopes to become a new Snoggletog tradition. Snotlout, trying to get on her good side, decides to try some, but silently regrets it, especially since he had to swallow it instead of spitting it out in front of Astrid. Fishlegs is at first eager to try it, but awkwardly declines after Snotlout shakes his head behind Astrid's back. The twins refuse based on the smell alone, so she decides to go to Hiccup. Astrid finds him in the smithy and she offers him the Yaknog. Hiccup is seen building a new tail for Toothless. Hiccup takes a sip of the drink, and stops immediately, not being able to bare the taste. He couldn't spit it out in front of Astrid, afraid that she might feel hurt, so he impatiently waits for her to leave and spits it out immediately. Clearly, it's shown that the Yaknog tastes horrible. Yaknog appears in two games: School of Dragons and Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders. In School of Dragons, yaknog can be used to stymie competitors in Thunder Run Racing. In Dragons: Dawn of New Riders, Yaknog can give the player-controlled characters Scribbler and Patch a defensive boost. It has a final appearance in How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming, where it has become a Snoggletog tradition to take shots of Yaknog and try not to spit it out. It makes an appearance in How to Train Your Dragon: Snoggletog Log where Astrid still makes it and Hiccup, Zephyr, Nuffink hates it, the kids even hide from Astrid so she can't give them the Yaknog. Recipe ''School of Dragons In ''School of Dragons, Astrid asks the player to help her make yaknog for the teens. *eggs *cabbage *yak milk *Astrid couldn't remember the last ingredient, so she substitutes it with kelp. Official [https://www.facebook.com/HowToTrainYourDragon/ How to Train Your Dragon Facebook] Page The official Facebook page later released a video with a much more palatable recipe- *3 Cups of milk *3 Tbs of maple syrup *1 tsp vanilla extract *½ tsp ground nutmeg *¼ tsp ground ginger *¼ tsp ground allspice *"Blend and grab your tankard!" *Top with whip cream and a garnish of spices Trivia *Yaknog is a parody of eggnog and is likely made from crude yak milk. *According to a deleted scene, it's possible that Yaknog is tasty to dragons. *Judging by Yaknog's horrible taste, Astrid may be a cook of less than average skills. Gallery File:Capture.png|Astrid pouring Yaknog File:Don't drink the yaknog.png|Astrid's friends' reactions to Yaknog Skjermbilde 2016-12-24 kl. 19.25.46.png|Yaknog Recipe SOD-MazeOfCheer-Yaknog.JPG|Barrel of Yaknog in Loki's Maze of Cheer in School of Dragons ROB-YaknogCollectionItem.JPG|Seasonal Item for Collections in Dragons: Rise of Berk DoNR-Yaknog.jpg HC Clip 2 8.jpg|In How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming HC Clip 2 9.jpg HC Clip 2 10.jpg Snoggletog Log 19.jpg Snoggletog Log 18.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Yaknog 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Yaknog 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Yaknog 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Yaknog 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Yaknog 1.jpg Site Navigation Category:Astrid Hofferson Category:Objects Category:Franchise Objects Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Human Food